Mes fils
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Le Général Buzz Troufion est désormais sénior et comme il en a l'habitude, il fait un rapport. Sur l'état de la vie de ses trois fils.


Disclamer: Les Sims 2 ne sont pas ma propriété et encore heureux vu les histoires que je donne aux Sims préprogrammés.

Résumé: Le Général Buzz Troufion est désormais sénior et comme il en a l'habitude, il fait un rapport. Sur l'état de la vie de ses trois fils.

Note de l'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit pendant mes vacances en Alsace, où mon esprit a été assez prolixe. Ceci est mon premier écrit pour la section Sims dans la partie française. J'ai déjà écrit pour les Sims mais en anglais car ces écrits étaient des cadeaux pour TheUltimateGamer19, un jeune américain qui fait des Let's Play fabuleux et ceux sur les Sims 2 font les chroniques d'une famille ( un peu comme le Legacy Challenge, même si ça n'ira pas aussi loin ). L'OS qui est sous vos yeux est basé sur ma toute première partie à Zarbville ( J'adore Robert Troufion, c'est grave Docteur ? )._**  
**_

**Mes fils**

_Rapport sur la vie des fils Troufion_

_Général Buzz Troufion_

_Zarbville_

Tank fut le premier à quitter le nid une fois adulte, le seul de mes fils à ne pas avoir fait d'études supéieures. Il est le fils idéal, celui que je préfère, car je me retrouve en lui. Il a la même aspiration que moi ( popularité ), il a le même rêve que moi ( devenir Général ) et il veut suivre mes traces. Il est jeune mais sa valeur et ses mérites sont déjà reconnus, il travaille désormais dans la branche du contre-espionnage. Il n'y a qu'une seule ombre au tableau : Tank est toujours célibataire, aucune simette n'a su attirer son attention, il est lui-même trop plongé dans son travail, ce qui fut l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai perdu sa mère, Laura. Quand Rénald, son plus jeune frère, est devenu père, Tank a réalisé qu'il y avait un manque en lui. Un manque que Snow, son chat blanc, ne pouvait pas combler. Il avait de l'amour à donner et un héritage qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de part son célibat. Il a donc adopté deux petits garçons, prénommés Adam et Benjamin Troufion.

Rénald est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un mélange, une conciliation. Si je suis également fier de lui, cela n'était pas gagné d'avance. Il entra dans l'adolescence en surpoids, aspiration connaissance, plus proche de ces frères Lalouche de malheur que d'un Troufion. Robert l'a emmené avec lui à l'université La Fiesta. Rénald en est revenu couvert d'honneurs, diplôme en poche, svelte et fiancé... A une alien ! Un comble pour moi, son père, qui combat les aliens au point d'user de mes poings contre TP9 Gubre ! Mon fils couchait avec l'ennemi ! Mais elle était celle que Rénald avait choisi et je ne pouvais que me taire car peu de temps après, il m'annonça la grossesse de Madame Troufion. Olga s'avère être une épouse idéale pour moi fils. Et je ne peux que respecter la mère de ma petite-fille Maria, à la peau aussi verte que celle de sa mère, mais ayant les yeux de mon fils. Comme dans un geste de paix, Rénald m'annonça son intention de suivre Tank dans l'armée. Cela payait bien, lui laissait du temps pour Olga et Maria, ainsi que du temps pour se cultiver. Il a si vite monté les échelons qu'il est désormais le collègue de travail de son frère.

Enfin, il y a Robert, mon deuxième fils, celui qui aura ma peau, le renégat de la famille. D'abord, je crus à un réveil de sa part. Rénald venait de grandir et d'un seul coup, les notes de Robert avaient remontés, il avait obtenu deux bourses pour l'université. Il est parti. En emmenant Rénald avec lui.

- Pour le protéger de Tank et de toi ! M'avait-il dit haineux alors que Rénald l'attendait sagement dans le taxi

Ils restèrent deux ans ensemble, Rénald quittant son frère pour le laisser avec sa petite-amie du moment. Robert m'est revenu diplômé, avec les honneurs, ayant troqué sa quête du coït contre celle de l'amusement, ce qui est déjà plus honorable. Il m'est revenu avec une fiancée. Je pensais que son temps de rébellion était achevé. Cela ne faisait que commencer hélas. Robert a refusé d'entrer dans l'armée et a décidé de réaliser son rêve : devenir une célébrité de la cuisine. Rénald ne tarit pas d'éloges sur sa cuisine et tente de faire en sorte que la cuisine de son frère soit incluse dans les repas de la cantine militaire. Puis, Robert a choisi d'avoir pour voisin le fils de TP9 Gubre, Johnny, son « ami », marié et père. Quant à la femme de Robert, Anna, n'en parlons pas ! Elle est connue pour être une traînée doublée d'une lesbienne. Elle a gardé son aspiration romance malgré la possibilité d'en changer en troisième année. Robert semble tolérant. Il dit, à mon plus grand désespoir, que les frasques de sa femme l'excite ! Son « ouverture d'esprit » vient peut-être du fait qu'il fut lui-même un sim romance jadis. De plus, comme sa femme n'a que des maîtresses, il sait que Giulia Troufion est bien sa fille. Il est le seul de mes enfants à me défier ainsi, à se rebeller jusqu'à bout, mais il semble heureux. Il est plus le fils de Laura que le mien mais il en faut bien un, je suppose. Il est heureux et je devrais m'en réjouir, c'est tout ce qu'il compte.

_Fin du rapport._

**FIN**


End file.
